Loud SmackDown
by EverlastingEvanescence
Summary: Lynn and Lana are back, this time, arguing which of their Smackdown favorites are going to win the main event; AJ Styles or Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn. This was written before the Royal Rumble, so this takes place on the Smackdown before the Royal Rumble. Hope you enjoy this one, and don't forget to like and leave a comment. Also, if you want to see the last one, look up "Loud RAW".


Loud SmackDown

Lana and Lynn were in front of the TV, waiting for Modern Family to wrap up. RAW's 25th anniversary show had left them with a sour taste in their mouths, and they thought that a night watching some SmackDown action would make them feel better. AJ Styles going up against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn as next, and Lynn and Lana were talking about the previous match between Shinsuke Nakamura and Baron Corbin, which just ended in a DQ, due to interference from Randy Orton.

"Did you see that RKO Randy Orton did!? It was literally an out of nowhere RKO!" Lynn gushed, discussing the RKO Randy Orton hit on Nakamura just as he was about to win his match with Corbin.

"Wow, you sounded like Lori just now," Lana commented.

"Don't remind me," Lynn sulked, as she had just realized what she said.

"But anyway, yeah, it was awesome! I just wish he had done it to Corbin instead," Lana replied, mumbling about how much she did not like Baron Corbin. A few seconds later, Lana got her wish as Orton hit an RKO on Corbin to counter Corbin's attack on the Viper.

Before they could discuss that match any longer, the main event was about to begin; AJ Styles going up against Kevin Owens and Sami Zayn in consecutive matches before their championship handicap match at the Royal Rumble. The announcer made his usual introduction before Kevin Owens' music played.

While Lynn and Lana were watching, Lori and Leni came into the living room, and saw Sami Zayn dancing and jumping around Kevin Owens as they were heading to the ring. Lana was smiling at Sami's antics, while Lynn was rolling her eyes.

"Ugh, look at that guy, Leni. That is somebody who literally needs that low-fat diet I'm trying out," Lori said, pointing at Kevin Owens as he was making his way inside the ring.

"I'm, like, looking at the red headed guy. That hat and jacket is SO last decade," Leni responded, pointing at Sami Zayn and his plad striped attire, who had vaulted into the ring and continued his dancing and jumping around.

"Can you two shut up!? We're trying to watch," Lana yelled, pointing to the TV, but all that was happening were Kevin and Sami waiting for their opponent.

"Literally nothing's happening," Lori pointed out, before hearing 'Phenomenal' by CFO$ from the TV, signaling the arrival of the WWE champion, AJ Styles.

"Now we're talking!" Lynn cheered, while Lana looked on, not as impressed as her sister. Leni looked at him, and her face contorted into one of disgust.

"O-M-Gosh, that guy like totally needs a haircut. I should…" Leni started before Lana took her sock off, and shoved it into Leni's mouth. Leni spat the sock out and started screaming in horror, before running upstairs. Lori followed her upstairs, not wanting to meet the same fate.

Just as they left, the match started with Kevin Owens vs. AJ Styles. Kevin tried to punch AJ, but AJ dodged and hit some kicks to Kevin's legs. AJ was going for a springboard move before being cut off by Owens with a superkick. Owens picked Styles up, and started grinding his face on the ropes.

"That's why Kevin Owens is the next champ! Not afraid of getting down and dirty!" Lana cheered as Kevin started stomping on Styles and stepping over him.

"We'll see how long that'll work," Lynn said in a sly manner. Just then, AJ countered a Cannonball into the Calf Crusher. Kevin was screaming in pain, trying to get to the ropes. However, after a minute of being stuck in the hold, Kevin tapped out.

"NO! Come on!" Lana angrily shouted, not believing that Kevin Owens lasted only a few minutes against the champion. Before she could complain more, she realized that AJ still had the hold locked in.

"So, what were you saying about going down and dirty?" Lynn mockingly asked Lana with a smirk on her face. Lana responded by blowing a raspberry at her. Before AJ could do more damage to Kevin's leg, Sami came into the ring and started unleashing a seemingly endless barrage of punches before being pulled off of AJ by the referee.

"That's what you get for messing with the top guys on SmackDown, AJ!" Lana yelled, mocking AJ through the TV.

"Oh please, SmackDown is the house that AJ Styles built, and Kevin and Sami are just uninvited house guests!" Lynn countered. Lana rolled her eyes, before seeing Lisa coming down the stairs.

"Can you two please keep your meaningless outbursts to a lower volume? I'm trying to work on my latest invention, and that is quite hard to do when I hear you two screaming like banshees every second," Lisa scolded.

"Mind your own business, Lisa," Lana said simply before turning back to the match, which had AJ Styles have Sami Zayn in a headlock. Before Lisa could respond, she took a look at what Lynn and Lana were watching.

"You two are watching wrestling? Lana I can understand, but aren't you a little too old to be watching this Lynn?" Lisa asked.

"It's still as fun as it was when I was Lana's age," Lynn responded with an eye roll. By this point, Sami Zayn had hit a hurricanrana on AJ Styles, sending AJ out of the ring.

"Now that's impossible for someone the size of this red headed man to accomplish," Lisa stated.

"Shut up, Lisa," Lana responded. Just then, Sami hit a plancha onto the outside and onto AJ Styles, who was distracted by his desire to damage Kevin Owens more.

"He didn't hit the long haired man nearly enough to do any real damage," Lisa commented.

"Shut up Lisa!" Lynn responded a bit more forcefully than Lana had. AJ had regained control by throwing Sami into the turnbuckle, and started ferociously punching him until the ref pulled him off. While the referee was dealing with Styles, Zayn poked him in the eye.

"The referee could have clearly seen that poke with his peripheral vision," Lisa stated again, before Lana took her other sock off, and waved it in front of Lisa's face.

"I've got one of these left, and if you keep talking, it's going straight into your mouth," Lana threatened with a quiet voice and a blank expression on her face. Lisa put her hands up, and went back up to her room.

"Nice one, sis," Lynn complimented. Lana nodded in response and hi-fived Lynn before turning their attention back to the TV. In the ring, AJ was about to perform the Styles Clash on Zayn, but Zayn was able to escape and roll out of the ring. AJ rolled out of the ring as well, and threw Zayn back into the ring.

"Yeah! Nice try Zayn, but AJ was one step ahead!" Lynn complimented, before noticing Owens being put on a stretcher while holding his leg. AJ looked at Owens for a few seconds before getting an evil grin on his face.

"AJ, what're you doing!?" Lynn yelled to the TV. AJ pushed Owens off of the stretcher before bringing his full attention back to the match. However, when he got back into the ring, Zayn hit him with the Helluva Kick in the corner before finally hitting the Blue Thunder Bomb onto AJ Styles for the win.

"YES! IN YOUR FACE, LYNN! I'M RIGHT AGAIN!" Lana cheered, as she started jumping up and down on the couch, while Lynn had her face in her hands.

"COME ON AJ!" Lynn shouted in frustration, before perking back up. "Well, at least AJ will retain the title at the Royal Rumble," Lynn commented, causing Lana to stop her celebrating.

"No it doesn't! It just means that KO and Zayn have more momentum going into their handicap match!" Lana argued.

"Do you not know how wrestling works? When the challenger wins before the PPV, nine times out of 10, the champion retains. Therefore, AJ is going to still be the WWE champion after the Rumble," Lynn explained, shocking Lana.

"He is not!" Lana yelled.

"He is too!" Lynn yelled back.

"Is not!"

"Is too!"

"NOT!"

"TOO!"


End file.
